


Shock

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Second Chapter Is Better, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Sometimes soulmates just have to think something that fucks you over.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Count me out on the MGK fuck”_ I hear Y/N say, making me spit the whiskey in my mouth out.

Ignoring the looks I’m getting from my friends, I think of what I could of done to make her say that. _“You okay?”_

I can almost hear her sigh before she responds, _“if I have to hear my friend talk about how much she wants to bang MGK for a another minute, you’ll have to visit me in prison.”_

My body immediately relaxes at her words, thanking everything that she didn’t figure out I am MGK, and then tenses again, as I rethink her words._ “So, the MGK fuck?”_

_“After hearing her talk, I just don’t want to ever have sex with him. Which apparently should be my life goal.”_

I grimace at her words. Life goal to have sex with me? That’s a little much. Hearing my name, I groan, wanting to continue my conversation. Raising my finger for one more second, I quickly say goodbye to Y/N and get off the bus.

What she said doesn’t stop repeating in my mind for over two weeks. If she knew I was MGK would she change her mind? Do I want her to change her mind? I shake my head as Y/N’s voice joins my own.

_“I changed my mind.”_ She breathes.

_“On what?”_

_“If I could fuck Machine Gun Kelly. I would. Sorry Colson, but if I get the opportunity…”_ She trails off.

Without thinking I respond, _“you will.”_

Suddenly it’s dead quiet. It’s never been this quiet in my head. Even when both Y/N and me learned how to control what we let the other heard, we could always hear the others heartbeat and there’s nothing.

My breath quickens, panic gripping me as one thing comes to mind.

**Death.**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t shocking that he had passed out, most people did when their soulmates went radio silent. It was, however a shock to hear a familiar voice screaming at him in his own head.  
  
“What?” He groans, clutching at his head, feeling a good sized bump.  
“Why is that you always get hurt when I’m at work?”  
The pain in his head and the previous fear of her being dead, makes him snap. “What about you? I only passed out because it was like you died. I couldn’t feel you at all.”  
She sighs, “probably because I was shocked and I’m pretty sure my heart actually stopped.”  
“Will you go the doctor?” Kells asks, wanting to know that she was actually okay.  
Y/N hesitates before saying the next thing. “How about, I do you one better.” Before he can question her, she tells him. “I’ll be front row at your concert tomorrow. I’ll be wearing a blink-182 shirt.” And with that she ends the conversation.  
  
—  
  
He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been when it came to playing a show. His usual ritual of taking a few shots until the nerves went away, was thrown out the window. He wanted to be sober the whole time. Ignoring the curious and concerned gazes on him, he paced the length of the room.  
  
With a sigh, Rook heaved himself up. He was the only over one of the guys to have not met his soulmate and it seemed like this was a soulmate problem.  
  
Rook grabs Kells by the wrist, dragging him out of the room and into a little hallway.  
  
“What’s going on?” Rook asks, watching the man he thinks of as an older brother.  
Kells rests his back against the wall, letting his head fall back. “She’s going to be here tonight, front row.”  
Rook eyes widen, “are you serious?”  
He nods, “told me herself and she hasn’t talked to me since.”  
“How are you going to know?”  
Kells chuckles, a smile playing on lips for the first time. “She’s going to be wearing a blink-182 shirt.”  
Rook also chuckles, knowing the significance of that band to the couple. “Don’t stress, man. Just be natural. Fans will notice that something is up.”  
  
“Fifteen minutes, you guys.” A stage hand tells them before telling the rest of the guys.  
  
It only felt like seconds had gone by before they were on stage. the first few songs going quickly. And as the intro to Loco started, he saw the most beautiful girl, a huge smile on her face, and a blink-182 shirt on.


End file.
